Why We Kill
by ArchAng3l
Summary: Lt. Allen Gasper,aka Patriot was an experienced American commando in TF 141 or Shadow Company it was renamed. Until that life was shattered, Now he has one purpose. One goal. Kill the traitors John Price and Soap MacTavish.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! It's Archangel. I've wanted to do this story for a while now. It shows the other side of the story for Modern Warfare 2. You're smart and beautiful people. You know what to do. R&R!**

Chapter 1. Why We Kill

"Yo Patriot." I turned to the voice of my best friend. "Sup Redcell", I returned. My best bro jogged over. He and I were members of the greatest ensemble of warriors from all over the globe. "So what does the bane of Task Force 141 want?" I joked. Redcell put his hands on his hips and arched an eyebrow. "It's so sad to see a high level operative like Patriot make such a stupid mistake. We're not the 141 anymore, remember." "Oh yeah, what is it now? Shadow Company." General Sheperd, one of the greatest men I had ever known, had the entire unit changed. For whatever reason. Not that I cared. The man was a hero. A hero with a blank check.

Redcell shook his head and laughed. "You look so serious when go into thought like that." I joined in the laugh. "I was just thinkin' about everything. The whole situation with the world and us and stuff." "Ghost woulda' smacked you upside the head if he were here." We laughed at the memory of the British bastard. But it slowed and turned to sadness. Ghost was a close friend of ours. Gen. Sheperd said he died helping secure the DSM. Though we got it, the mission was a disaster. We lost eight men that day. Three of them were friends, Ghost, Ozone, and Scarecrow. Operatives Gator, Preacher, Robot, and Rocket also died. Then there was Roach. While I had never met Roach personnel, Ghost only spoke great things about him, so he seemed like an alright guy to me. Sheperd said he was hit by a mortar, and forced himself to stay alive till he handed him the DSM.

As I thought of my friends and comrades, I thought of how they died, and then why. And with it came rage. "Captains" Mactavish and Price had tipped off Makarov about it. At least that's what Sheperd said his intel said. They compromised the team, their brothers, and now were fucking traitors. I gnashed my teeth thinking about them. Not for the first time I was thankful for the now mandatory no-mouth baklavas.

Redcell started walking and gestured for me to follow. "C'mon, let's go outside for a smoke." "Oh fuck that man. That shit will kill you." Redcell rolled his eyes. "OK, I'll have a smoke, you can just come with me. The point is, you've been in this cave way too long. It's getting' to ya'." I holstered my Desert Eagle, or Deagle, and picked up my SCAR holographic sight grenade launcher assault rifle, along with my AA-12 grip and drum mag shotgun. Redcell looked at me like I was crazy. "Patriot, we are going out for a smoke, not goin' back to Vietnam." "First, you are the one going for a smoke, not me. Second, a couple of Russians were captured after they were found pokin' around. I'm not takin' any chances." "Hmm, you may have a point there." In response, on our way out he picked up an ACR.

I followed Redcell outside. While the sun felt good, who was the genius who made our uniforms black. In the desert. Next to me Redcell lit up a cigar, and started smoking through the baklava. "I still don't know how you do that." He laughed. "Trade secret me amigo." "Not really dude, I've seen a lot of other guys able to do it. Including Russians." "Hey Patriot, you wanna SHUT UP!" We laughed together and enjoyed the temporary peace we had.

"Shit!" I said fumbling for my radio. "Whats up?" "I have to check in with D-5. They went out on patrol with a couple of dogs earlier." I pushed down the button to transmit. "D-5, Patriot, whats goin' on dude?" I waited for a response. None came. "D-5, Patriot, come in over." Nothing. "Disciple 5, Patriot, come in, over." Redcell looked over, "what's wrong?" "They aren't resonding." "Well weren't they the squad that found and had a scuffle with the ruskies? Their radios are probably damaged." This made sense. "You're probably right. I'll get someone on it. Perks of bein' an officer." "Amen to that brother." I returned to the radio. "Oxide, Patriot, you there?" The radio buzzed. "Patriot, Oxide, what's up over." "I can't reach Disciple 5. Could probably just the sandstorm, or a bad transmitter." I agreed and let him make the call.

By this time Redcell had finished his cigar so we went for a little walk around the base. The sounds of all the kinds of helicopters was comforting. I loved helicopters. They were cool. But I thought the same for all military stuff. Redcell liked to tease me by telling other soldiers I had a fetish for commando stuff. I would deny it, but it was kinda true. I have a crush on that actress Michelle Rodriguez, and I thought she looked sexiest in Resident Evil or Battle LA. Or Avatar for that matter.

My thoughts were interrupted when walked right into something. That something turned out to be a somebody, as I heard a yelp and felt something claw at my face. We fell back, me on top. Because of the flailing, I couldn't stop the fall with my hands, and fell on top of the poor person. "Ow! Wanna watch where you're going?" I was surprised at the voice. That voice was female. What the hell? Woman were in the military, a fact I had no problem with, but not in special forces. I looked down at the face under mine, and oh what a beauty it was. The girl, no, woman, had black hair tied in a ponytail, tan/brown skin, but with lightning blue eyes, which was odd. The fatigues she was wearing only intensified the look. I actually stared, something I don't usually do. "Look perv, you wanna get off me? Or do I have to call out for someone. I'm sure there are plenty of guys here who wouldn't like you mistreating a lady." "Huh? Oh shit! Sorry!" I got up off the poor woman, and then helped her off the ground. As I helped her, I noticed the name on her uniform. M. Colemam. I have definitely heard that name before. "First you push me down and land on top of me, then you stare at my chest? You aren't making a great first impression." I realized that by looking at the name tag, I looked like I was looking at her chest. It didn't help that the loose fatigues didn't hide their size to well. They were easily in the Ds or Es. I quickly lifted my head to apologize, but found her smirking at me. "Listen buddy when you've got a face as cute as yours, all you need to do was start a conversation." Cute face? What did she mean by…SHIT! My baklava's down! I pulled it back up over my nose where it belonged. She chuckled at her little triumph of making me distressed. "You boys are Shadow Company, right?" Redcell stepped forward. "That we are ma'am. If it's ok to ask, who are you? We've never seen you around the base before." Coleman picked up her bag. "Coleman, Mara. I'm a marine logistics officer." Again the last name stuck out at me. Coleman, Coleman,… fuck! Where have I heard that name before? "I just finished being interviewed by Gen. Sheperd. I'm just leaving now." She gave us each a once over. "The stories about you guys are true." I looked over at Redcell who did the same to me. He had the same expression I did. The WTF face. "What stories?" "You guys are relaxed right now, but you admit an, aura of a killer. One who could bring me down with ease and without remorse." She walked off to the waiting Black Hawk waiting to take her back to where ever she came from. I looked on after her. "Aaaaaaaaawwwww. Patriot's got a cruuuuuuuuussssshhhhh," Redcell gushed exaggeratingly. "Oh go fuck yourself.

We had resumed our walk. The name Coleman was still bothering me. Why the fuck can't I remem-"Disciple 6! Your rear guard just flatlined!" the radio buzzed. The message wasn't to me, but it didn't matter. Flatlined! Redcell looked just as horrified. "What the hell! 10 soldiers dead!" The two over the radio kept talking. "That's not possible we just checked that area. Nobodies"- "Its Price." I stopped listening. I stopped everything. Price. "Patriot we gotta moved man." Price. The name echoed in me again. "Patriot! What the hell? You ok?" PRICE!

**Aaaaaaaaand, scene. How'd you like it? I know not much action, but the best has yet to come. Lol, I said come. Anyway, this will be one of the rare calm chapters in the story so R&R, you know the deal. By the by, the thing with the whole renaming situation is actually true. Shadow Company is TF 141 lied to. Kinda sucks in hindsight doesn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2 California Girls

**I'm not dead! And neither is this story! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for being gone for months. This and my other stories will continue. Now, as for Why We Kill, I wanted to wait for MW 3 to come out so I wouldn't completely f*** up the plot line. Don't get me wrong, there will be some plot changes, but they won't be epic changes. Now, in this chapter is a fast forward with another group of characters. Since the games have multiple plot line characters, I thought this story should too. Don't worry, we will find out what happened to Patriot and Redcell. Did they perish like many other members of Shadow Company? Or did they live to hunt for Price and Soap? On with the chapter.**

NATO Special Operations Command

Shadow Company

Delta Force: Athena

Snow

"-war has been drawn to the United States-"

"-American military forces spread to capacity-"

"-pray that the Russo-American War doesn't escalate any further."

"-other news, Gen. Sheperd has been laid to rest with honors, and his replacement, Col. Michael Woods has been appointed as his successor to the secretive 'Shadow Company'."

Col. Woods: "Lieutenant, glad you could make it." The TV turns off.

Snow: "Col. Sir, I must say it's an honor to be working under an officer such as you. You're a legend in the special forces community."

Col. Woods: "It's just Woods, Lt. None of that sir stuff. And I could say the same for you. It's not every day I meet a meet a member of the Athena Project. And your record is quite impressive. I've heard of some of these ops. Your team is a legend in it of itself. But pleasantries later, we have a job to do."

Snow: "I'll say sir, the ruskies invading catching us off guard by being off the grid because of a single hacked ACS module, an international terrorist who hates our country on the loose, and two SAS trained commandos who killed Gen. Sheperd off the grid. I'd say we got work backed up."

Col. Woods: "One thing at a time Snow. And I say the priority to remind the Russians why America has never been invaded in the modern century."

Snow: "And how do we do that Col.? Aside from just kickin' a little ass."

Col. Woods: "By booting them off of our doorstep. Snow, we are gonna retake the west coast."

Snow: "Seriously? What kinda support are we getting?"

Col. Woods: "You don't understand Snow. I have Tier 1 level communication strength and all we are getting is sketchy messages at best. For all we know the east coast has it worse than us. And while they are faring well, Pearl Harbor can't spare anything. We are on our own with anything the remaining on the west coast."

Snow: "No disrespect Col., but are you sure we can? Most forts here are training bases. The only Air Force base is a missile command center, so that means no air support. So the only support we'll get is from two forts in Cali."

Col. Woods: "And do you know who one of those two forts, the biggest fort on the west coast, belongs to? Marines. And not just any marines, but Marine Expeditionary Force. And my guess is they aren't too happy about the Russians trespassing on their land."

Snow: "And the other base?"

Col. Woods: "National Guard. But those boys have been charged with civilian EVAC and protection in northern California and the surrounding states. Those marines are our best shot. With them, we can do this. Semper Fidelis. Ever Loyal. They'll fight to the last inch if they have too. Which leads to your first mission."

Snow: "What do you need me for?"

Col. Woods: "The Russians knew they would be a significant threat. So they are launching a massive attack on the fort. Even if we didn't need them, we don't abandon our people. You're going in with Shadow to assist that base."

Snow: "The entirety of Shadow Company? A battalion of special forces soldiers at once sir? Heh, those ruskies don't stand a chance."

"California Girls"

August 3rd Day 1 – 12:08:26

Lt. Tanya "Snow" Harris

Shadow Company/Delta Force: Athena Project

Marine Corps Camp Pendleton, California

It was a beautiful Californian day. The beaches were warm, the wind was calm, and there wasn't enough smog and smoke in the shy to block out the nice sunny day. So the Russian army was able to look up in fear when they saw the massive amount of Ospreys and Black Hawks entering the fort's airspace.

Snow looked out the side door at the Russian army troops amassing towards Camp Pendleton. Hawk was on the mini-gun, Valkyrie was doing her best to hit any hostiles with her MK-14, and Priestess was loading a magazine into her M4A1 assault carbine. Valkyrie shook her head and snorted.

"They sent regular Russian army units to take down a base of expeditionary marines? If this didn't turn out in our favor I'd be insulted."

"Ha, I'm sure the marines will bitch and moan about that after we kick out those ruskies."

Their pilot turned to them. "90 seconds." The team prepped their gear. Snow having done so already watched her team to make sure they had everything correct and checked. She then turned and looked out the door. Again she smirked at the sheer number of transports carrying special forces combatants toward the base. As they neared the fort, rockets started flying dangerously close to their transports.

Outside a chopper was hit by an RPG and spun outta control. "We're hit! We're hit! Losing control! We're going down!" The chopper spun faster and slammed into the ground in a fiery splash. Snow lowered her head in quick mourning.

"Gold Eagle, this is Voodoo 0-1. Kilo-16 is down."

Copy that Voodoo. Continue with mission. Attempting to contact the camp."

"…-peat, mayday mayday mayday. This is Warrant Officer Mara Coleman of the United States Marine Corps. I am calling from Camp Pendleton. Requesting reinforcements and air support. We are under attack by Russian ground troops! I repeat, there is a Russian military presence on US soil. Does anyone read?...Goddamnit! Will someone answer the fucking radio!"

"Officer Coleman, this is Col. Woods of Shadow Company. I copy over."

Snow heard a giant sigh of relief come from the radio. "Thank God someone finally answered. Colonel, we are under attack by the Russian army. I repeat, Russia is invading the US, I've been trying to reach someone for two days."

"I read you Coleman. We know. Comms have been down over the entire west coast. We have had no communications with any military units east of Nevada. I have a plan but I need to speak with your commanding officer. In person. Hang tight, we are almost there. Gold eagle to all call signs, commence landing procedures. Get boots on the ground ASAP. Do not let the Russians take that base."

Every transport hovered over or around the base and deployed ropes. Dozens of Shadow Company operators rappelled down into the base. Snow turned to Voodoo team. "Alright ladies, let's go!" The four Delta women slid down the ropes quickly and easily, pulling out their weapons the second they touched ground. They opened fire at advancing hostile troops.

"Secure the vehicle parking lot now! Valkyrie, take up position behind us and snipe the bastards! Hawk, Priestess, cover her! Suppressing fire!"

The Squad followed their orders to the letter. Valkyrie raised her MK-14 and started taking lethally accurate shots at the hostiles. The rest of the girls switched their carbines to fully automatic fire and opened up. Which was also effective in its own way.

But the Russians didn't just let themselves get shot at. Bullets flew uncomfortably close, the hiss and snap of the air evidence on how close. But the marines and other Shadow operatives managed to get into some of the Humvees, namely the Vulcan mini-guns on top. The Russian squads were ripped apart from the sheer velocity of fire.

"Parking lot secure. We'll hold here Snow. You keep moving." Snow nodded to the Shadow trooper who had given her the order.

"You heard the man, ladies. Let's move to the barracks."

"Copy that."

"Rog'."

"Yes ma'am."

Voodoo team then headed toward the Marine barracks. Fighting their way through Russians all the way.

"Priestess, eyes on! Hostiles 2 o' clock!"

"Copy that Hawk! 2 o' clock!"

Valkyrie. 12 o' clock high! Light 'em up!"

"Roger that!"

"LOOK OUT! GRENADE!"

BOOOOMMM!

"Everybody okay?"

"We're good Snow."

"Alright keep moving! Those jarheaded boys need our help."

Mowing down all resistance, the team reached the Marine barracks. Marines were just outside the partially destroyed wall of the building, taking cover from the impossible amount of machine gun fire coming from inside. Snow sprinted forward and slid into cover next to a young marine.

"Check your fire! Friendlies coming in at your 6! What's the situation?"

The young marine ducked his head to avoid getting shot, turned to Snow and his eyes widened. The last thing he expected to see was an incredibly hot woman sitting next to him.

"Marine! What's the sitrep!"

'Huh? Oh! Sorry ma'am! Didn't expect to see a woman of your caliber here is all," he responded with a slight southern accent. Snow rolled her eyes and Priestess chuckled. "The damn Russians breached through the wall on the side and took out some of the friendlies inside. Some of 'em are still breathin', but we can't reach 'em. Russians set up machine guns on the over turned tables inside. Can't get a shot!"

"Can't frag them?"

"No ma'am. Tables are too thick in the front for the shrapnel to pierce, and we can't throw 'em behind the tables 'cus we might hit our guys."

"Valkyrie?"

"If you can suppress 'em for me, I can take 'em out while they hunker down."

"Rog'. Marine, you got an officer?"

Lieutenant's one of the wounded inside, but my Gunny is right here. Gunny!"

Another marine turned and roady-ran over to their position. He sat down next to the private before looking Voodoo team over.

"No disrespect ma'am, but who the hell are you ladies?"

"I'm Snow. This is my team. We're Delta. Here with Shadow Company to help you boys out."

The Gunnery Sergeant nodded his head. "Roger that ma'am. What do you need us to do?"

When I get to 3, I need your boys to suppress those assholes long enough for my markswoman to take them out. Can you do that for me marine?"

"Roger that ma'am. We can do that. Ya hear that marines? When she reaches 3, you suppress those targets, got it!"

"Yes sir!" The marine squad chorused.

"Alright. You ready? 3!" The marines readied their weapons. "2! … 1! SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

The squad simultaneously brought their rifles to bear and opened fire at the Russian's cover. The machine gunners flinched at the sudden income of fire and retreated below the tables. Their heads however never made it that far.

The Marine Gunny saw them go down and leaped over the cover. He shot at any other Russian troops in the room. "C'mon marines! Let's go! Move up!" Voodoo and the marine squad entered the barracks and took down any remaining hostiles.

"Well done marines. Very good. Hold here. We're gonna head for the-

"GET DOWN!" Priestess was interrupted when the marine Gunny tackled her to the ground. A split-second later, the sound of a Dragunov sniper rifle rang out.

"SNIPER!" Everyone raced for cover from any other round that might be fired. But it never came. A passing Osprey opened fire with one of its guns and took out the tower the sniper was in. The Gunny got up off of Priestess and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Sorry 'bout that. Saw the shooter and I just acted."

"Thanks. I owe you a beer marine."

Snow smirked. 'Priestess, talk to your new boyfriend later. We gotta get to the command room." The Gunny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He is not my-

"Priestess not now." Hawk chimed.

Voodoo moved through the buildings, headed to the command room where the officer in charge of the base was. Russian trooper tried to stop them of course but this lead to Voodoo team giving them each respectively a bullet or two lodged in their vital points.

Heading to the second floor of the building they were currently in, allowing marines they had picked up along the way to secure the first floor. When they reached the top of the stairs, Snow halted them.

"Movement in the hallway right here. Hawk, 9-banger."

Hawk moved up past Snow and unclipped the uber-stun grenade and tossed it in the hallway above. A second later, nine rapid flashes and booms lit up the hallway. The squad needed no other motivation entered the hallway and dispatched the unfortunate blinded Russians.

"Command room is just down the hall. We get there, breach the room, secure the commanding officer." Snow ordered.

"Move your bitch-ass V." Priestess joked.

"I'm movin' slut." Valkyrie retorted.

"Cut the chit chat girls. We're almost-

BOOM!

The wall next to them exploded. Snow fell back on the ground and looked up to see a Russian standing over her. She quickly shot her foot up into the enemies groin. The troper doubled over in pain, and Snow kicked her foot up again only this time, breaking his jaw. She then flipped onto her feet and slammed her knife into the man's neck. As she pulled it out she noticed Valkyrie bash another trooper's head with her rifle, and pull out her M1911 pistol to blow his brains out.

"Suck my dick jackass." She stated victoriously.

"I knew you had tucked it somewhere." Hawk said grinning.

"Hahaha. Cute." Valkyrie responded.

"C'mon. The room is just up ahead."

Voodoo squad turned the corner in time for a Russian soldier to close the door to the command room.

"Shit! Russians are inside!"

"Put a charge on the door. Breach and Clear!"

Priestess placed a breaching charge on the door, while Snow and Hawk stacked up against the sides.

"Blow it sister."

"Roger."

"Breaching! Breaching!"

The door flew off its hinges and time seemed to slow down. Snow and Hawk entered the room. There were six enemy soldiers. Two faced the opposite direction of the Delta team, one was rushing Snow with a knife, another was tossing a rifle to his comrade and the last was aiming his pistol at a General on the ground. Hawk fired a bullet at the would be executer's neck, ending his life instantly. Snow targeted the one rushing, burying a bullet in his forehead. She then shot the thrown AK-47 rifle in mid-air, stopping its flight. Hawk reacted to this by shooting the one who'd thrown it. The unarmed Russian went for his pistol, but Snow moved faster, firing a bullet into his left eye. As they went for the remaining two, they were beaten to the kills as the last two Russians flailed violently as the other marine in the room emptied her clip into them.

Hawk ran to the General. "Sir, are you alright? Are you injured?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you for that."

Snow walked over to the other marine, the one who had killed the two soldiers. The marine stuck her hand out.

"Thanks for the assist. Appreciate it. I'm Warrant Officer Coleman."

Snow took the hand and shook it. "Snow. Nice to meet you. Nice shooting by the way."

"I should be saying that to you. That was amazing."

"Simple breaching situation."

Mara was about to respond when Snow's radio crackled to life. "Snow, this is Gold Eagle, do you copy?"

"I copy Gold Eagle. The commanding officer of the base is secured. It's a general. Do you need us back outside?"

"That won't be necessary. The Russians are falling back. They are giving up for now. Camp Pendleton is secure. The marines are taking a count of all the wounded and KIA as we speak. My men are securing the bases perimeter, and setting up fortifications."

"Glad to hear it sir. We are awaiting further orders."

"Good, because you'll be receiving them momentarily. This was the easy part of the mission. Now is where it gets difficult. Restock and get your team ready to move ASAP."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes after hearing that last part, and walked over to Snow.

"Well isn't that just fan-fuckin-tastic. And here I was hoping today would be easy."

Col. Woods chuckled over the radio at her statement. "Sorry Valkyrie. But you're Delta. If you wanted easy…" the team looked out the window at the base watching the marines and Shadow Company prepare for another attack. "…you should've joined the goddamn air force."

Ospreys and Black Hawks circled in the air like the birds of prey they were named after, the sounds of their rotors filled the air. All the personnel were on edge. For this bloody skirmish was just the tip of the fucking iceberg.

**And this concludes another chapter. You probably have some questions. First, there are very strong rumors and theories that Delta Force has a program called the Athena Project. In the program, Delta recruiters search for attractive, athletic, and independent women who, if they accept, are trained as Delta operators. They are just as, if not more effective compared to the male members of Delta, because a women can do things men can't. They recruited for their sex appeal, as well as other things. A novel I read once featured the Athena Project, and I loved it. The characters, the program, all of it. Anyway, it is very believable that they do exist, and I thought it would be cool if members of Delta: Athena appeared in CoD. (Thumbs up for those like me, who knew about Delta before MW3) Another thing, is I tried writing the chapter as if it were a level in the game. If you noticed the very beginning was like the loading sequences where they talk, and I even named the "level" and gave the info stuff on the character like they do in the beginning of every level. I hope you like the new style. Let me know. I crave your opinions. Read and REVIEW. Archangel out.**


	3. Chapter 3 City of Angels

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, much faster this time! Just so you all know, this is still taking place before MW 3. I'll let you know when we've reached to the same day as "Black Tuesday", which is August 17****th**** in the game. Last chapter was August 3****rd****. Also, someone PMed me asking how the westcoast has no communication. To answer your question anonymous messenger, the west coast DOES have communications. Just not with the east coast. The east coast at this moment in the story is still suffering blackout from the nuclear missile's EMP effect, which, by the way, actually happens if a nuke is detonated in atmosphere. The radiation pulse waves become similar to an EMP. It has a special name that I can't remember. The effects can last days, weeks, months, its random and variable. Obviously the power eventually comes back on in the game's universe, since tech and transports are working again. But in the story, we are before the power has returned. Not much else to say for this AN, other than that this chapter didn't feel right. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. But, I'll leave the judging to you guys. REVIEW! I swear, some of my stuff gets 150 views, but only 4 reviews? WTF! I don't wanna sound ungrateful, but please, just a quick little note on how you liked it, etc. Anyway, on with the show.**

NATO Special Operations Command network

Two pairs of footsteps approach each other, with the steady pace of authority.

Col. Woods: "General Clarke, good to see you alive and unharmed. How are you?"

Gen. Clarke: "As good as I can be with invading Russians on my doorstep Colonel. I'm sure as hell glad to see you. We've had no communication with anybody outside the western seaboard since the initial attack."

Col. Woods: "Neither have we sir. The only base outside the western seaboard whose situation I'm aware of is Pearl Harbor."

Gen. Clarke: "How are our brothers way out there?"

Col. Woods: "It's evident that the Russians target was mainland America, so the task force sent to Hawaii wasn't very substantial. It isn't anything they can't handle, but they can't send support for a while. And anything east of the Mississippi has been dark since the evacuation order was given out in D.C., and anything east of Nevada was either tasked to the east coast or here. But that isn't my focus right now."

Gen. Clarke: "I take it you have a plan Colonel?"

Col. Woods: I do sir. And I'm going to need your help to accomplish it."

Gen. Clarke: "I'll do whatever I can to help. What the plan?"

Col. Woods: "It's obvious we aren't going to get any help from the east. They've been dark too long, and we can't sit around relying on hope that additional support is coming. If anything the eastern seaboard is going to need all the assets they have. We have to forget about them for now, and hope that they can handle themselves. We need to focus on our front, and do our job here. We are going to take back the western seaboard."

Gen. Clarke: "By ourselves? No air support or additional ground support? Just my marines and your task force? Colonel are you outta your head? I want these Russians gone just as much as you do but we are just too outnumbered for this fight."

Col. Woods: "With all due respect General, perhaps they do have the numbers. But we have them out classed. My men and your marines working together are a nightmare for any opponent. It can be done. It just has to be done right."

Gen. Clarke: "I'm gonna need more than just some pep talk before I commit to anything, Colonel."

Col. Woods: "I'd be disappointed if you didn't sir. Take a look at this operation I've drawn up. This is just step 1 of my plan. What do you think now?"

Gen. Clarke: "Is this intel accurate?"

Col. Woods: "Would I be showing it to you if I wasn't sure?"

Gen. Clarke: "You really think we can do this. Heh, well I'll be damned. Maybe it can be done."

Col. Woods: "I know we can do it. I just need your marines to do so. While my task force is effective, we're not a main assault force. We are special forces."

Gen. Clarke: "What do you need?"

Col. Woods: "One marine. A liaison between my men and yours. And any support my men will request through the liaison. That's all."

Gen. Clarke: "Alright Colonel. I'll bear with your plan. I'll give you W.O. Coleman. She's a good marine. She won't let you down."

Col. Woods: "Very good General. Ready your marines. Snow, this is Woods. How goes your team?"

The radio cracked to life as Snow responded.

Snow: "Copy your last sir. We are outfitted and awaiting further orders."

Col. Woods: "Wait no longer Snow. Your team will be tasked to several objectives along the mission. Your first objective is to provide sniper support for marine forces assaulting key positions. You will then be updated continually for further objectives. Your will be deployed to the sniping position here."

Snow: "There? Am I reading this image right sir?"

Col. Woods: "You are Snow. It has a good view of this section of the city, and is hard to reach. You'll also have the sun to your backs."

Snow: "Valkyrie is gonna have a field day with this."

"The City of Angels"

August 4th Day 2 – 8:30:14

Lt. Tanya "Snow" Harris

Delta Force: Athena Project

Los Angeles, California

The Little Bird helicopter descended toward its drop off point. It hovered slightly above the structure at the location, and two soldiers jumped out.

"Priestess, Hawk, you'll proceed to the LZ Bravo. Provide sniper support for your area of interest. Valkyrie and I will provide sniper support here."

"So unfair, Valkyrie gets all the best sniping spots." Hawk complained.

"Indeed I do!" Valkyrie said excitedly.

"Probably because she is the team's markswoman," Snow replied.

The Little Bird flew to its secondary drop off point, away from Valkyrie and Snow's sniping position, atop the Hollywood sign.

If Snow didn't know any better, she would think Valkyrie was trying to keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement. She rolled her eyes at Valkyrie's ear to ear grin.

"V? Hello? Job to do, remember?"

"Oh I remember. I can't wait to get started! I'm about to SNIPE on the HOLLYWOOD sign! This is a dream! Cross this off the bucket list."

The two women went prone on the scaffolding. "Alright V, get the Barrett out."

Valkyrie pulled into the backpack and pulled a disassembled Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle. Quickly and expertly she assembled the rifle, and brought the scope up to bear. Snow pulled out a pair of binoculars. The assault on LA had begun hours ago, so Russian targets were a dime a dozen.

"Goliath, this is Snow, we are in position and awaiting orders."

W.O. Mara Coleman's voice responded from the radio. "Snow, Goliath, copy your last. You are weapons free. Take out any targets you see fit, but respond to any requests I give. They come directly from the marines in the city. Got it?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Oh you bet we got it. Weapons free, my two favorite words."

"Roger that Goliath. Snow out." She turned to Valkyrie. "Alright. Time to do what you do best." She raised the binoculars to her eyes. "Let's get this started. Okay… tangos setting up a machine gun the rooftop of the yellow building, 365 meters. Eyes on?"

Valkyrie was silent for a second then nodded. "Eyes on."

"Send it." BOOM!

"…Kill confirmed, nice shot. Take out his buddy."

BOOM! "That's what I'm fuckin' talkin' 'bout."

"Yea, yea, yea, good hit. Now let's-

"Snow, this is Goliath, do you copy?"

"I copy Goliath. What's up?"

"Marine squads are taking RPG fire from grid 2 5 6 0. Take 'em out."

"You heard her V. Eyes on those RPGs?"

"Yea I got 'em."

"Send the pain."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Valkyrie chuckled sadistically. Then she started singing. "Tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight, tonight, and we're snipin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign."

Snow laughed. "You are screwed up in the head, you know that?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact I just took out an entire enemy RPG team from 600 meters. On the mother fucking Hollywood sign."

"Very true. Alrighty… ah-ha! Okay Ms. Perfect, I gotta tough one for ya. Russian officer. Looks like a major. Inside the 4th floor window of the red brick building. 1245 meters. Think you can get him, Miss Tish-Magish?"

"Hang on, let me get eyes on. Wait for it…okay I see him. Smug bastard. I think I'll wipe that grin right off that face…" BOOM!

"…V…"

"Yeah?"

"You just took the bastard's head off."

"It was a headshot!"

"That was beautiful. Yes it was."

"Oh yea. Whose your daddy bitch! Boom Head-fuckin-shot! Haha!"

"Okay, okay, you have eternal bragging rights. Back to work though."

Snow and Valkyrie continued sniping for a total of five more hours. They lost count on how many Russians had lost their lives to Valkyrie's skill, but none of the kills were as impressive as the headshot pulled off at 1245 meters. She had probably just broken a record. And because of the superior position they were at, the only real danger they faced was when a Hind had tried to take them out, but the Barrett's sheer power brought the enemy chopper down before they got in range.

"Snow, Valkyrie, its Goliath."

"What's up Goliath?"

Your objectives have been updated. Patching you through to Gold Eagle." The two waited a moment for the transfer to complete.

"Snow, this is Gold Eagle, I have a new job for you two."

"Go ahead sir."

"You are to proceed to Paramount Pictures studio. There is a Russian supply drop there."

"Copy sir. You want us to blow it?"

"Negative. Secure the area, and then mark your position with smoke. An Osprey will arrive to take the supplies back to Camp Pendleton. Since we don't have any support from other friendlies, it was nice for the Russians to share."

"Copy all Gold Eagle. We'll get it done. C'mon V. Sniping time is over."

"You got it boss. Packin' up the Barrett."

The Black Hawk flew in and hovered in to pick the two girls up. The side door opened up to reveal a smiling young man with a fro hawk.

"All a board. Last flight off the Hollywood sign."

"Knight! Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Gee, I don't know. I figured the weather was nice this time of year."

"Oh shut it."

Knight was a Navy SEAL that had been paired with Voodoo team on other ops in the past. So many times in fact that he and his SEAL team and the girls had gotten to know each other very well.

Snow and Valkyrie entered the helicopter. Knight sat back down in his seat. "So I'm gonna drop you off at the… uh… what are you two doing?"

Snow and Valkyrie both had slipped their hands under their body armor and were squeezing and circulating their breasts. Valkyrie eyed Knight and answered.

"We've been lying on our boobs for hours. First it hurt. Now they feel numb."

Knight chuckled and then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know I can massage them for you both if you want."

They all laughed. Then Valkyrie looked over Knight a few times. "You know what? You're cute. I would actually let you."

Knight raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yea I would. If you were a better sniper than me."

"Ha! Yea okay. I'm in demolition aka blowin' shit up. And that's besides the fact that you're one of the best snipers in Delta."

"Well then I guess you're not getting a feel then."

Knight rolled his eyes. "My heart aches from the shame of rejection," he replied sarcastically. "Get ready. We are almost at your drop off point."

"We aren't picking up Priestess and Hawk?"

Knight shook his head. "No, they received their own objectives."

Snow smiled. She stared at Knight. Knight noticed she was smiling and chuckled. "Sorry Snow. Don't get your hopes up. As much as we both know I want to, I'm not going with you either. I'm on my way to my own objective. I just wanted to be the one to drop you two off since it's been a while."

Snow's smile dropped. "So it's just me and V? We're on our own?"

Knight nodded. "Don't look so disappointed. You two can handle it." He looked outside the door. "Alright we are here. You have to rope down though. No room to land."

"Got it. See ya on the other side Knight." Valkyrie roped down. Snow grabbed the rope. She took one last glance at Knight.

"Knight?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever your objective is, they wouldn't be sending SEALs if it were easy. Especially you. Be careful."

Knight smiled. "Tanya if I was, I wouldn't be good at my job."

She almost missed the rope from his disarming smile. When she got to the ground, Valkyrie stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"So why the delay to get down here Snow?"

"I was wishing him luck."

"Uh-huh. Sure you were."

"I was!"

Valkyrie sighed. "Why don't you just ask him out? I haven't seen you this bad since…"

"Don't! Say his name."

"Fine. But ask him out. He likes you too."

"I don't see the point. We both have extremely hazardous jobs. And he is so much more interesting. What the hell would he see in me? I mean I know I'm attractive but when it comes to you or Priestess."

"Oh my God. He likes you. And you like him. At the very least you want his dick, so-"

"Not going there. Let's focus on the objective. We can talk about men later, Ms. String of one night stands."

"Hey, at least I go for the guys I take interest in."

"Just said. Not going into it. Now, let's move out."

**Alright chapter 3 got out quick. As I said above, didn't really like this one. Part 2 of this chapter will come next. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
